


The Naked Truth

by Patd06



Category: Bleach
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nudism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patd06/pseuds/Patd06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, don't judge me. I like being naked. It's the way I came into the world. If we were meant to wear clothes, wouldn't we have been born in suits and skirts? And to answer your question, no. I have no shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixDiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDiamond/gifts).



> Salutations! Patd06 here with a GrimmIchi one-shot. So, I think this is a little long, but it's pretty fucking hilarious so I guess that makes up for the length.
> 
> Also, Ichi's gonna be pretty OOC in this, but it's really funny, so I hope that makes up for it...
> 
> I have to thank my awesome beta/coolest friend ever, GrimmKitty6 who helped tremendously, once again...I luhh yhu, gurl! Also, I want to thank my best friend in the whole wide world, Daxteriana, resident Queen of Kink, who helped me with the lemon in this one and also the one in CT&J...I couldn't have done this without these two sexual ladies, so I'm making sure to let them know that...
> 
> Alright, enough of my random gibberish...here we go:3
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned BLEACH, it would be described in one phrase: ¡No más pantalones!

After a long, strenuous day of work at the hospital, the first thing I do is walk into my house and strip. Yeah, that's right. I walk inside, take off all my clothes, and go to the kitchen for a snacky cake. Is that judgement I see? Hey, it's my fucking house, so don't judge me. Plus, I like being naked. There's nothing wrong with it; it's the way I came into the world. I mean, if people were meant to wear clothes, wouldn't we have been born in suits and skirts? And to answer your question, no. I have no shame.

I live in a penthouse, on the fiftieth floor to be precise. It's pretty lavish, with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, two living rooms, a kitchen, and a terrace with a balcony. Yeah, I'm a rich motherfucker, and I like my house. The best thing about it is definitely the floor to ceiling windows that look out over the city. Did I mention I don't have curtains? Well, I don't. Like I said, it's my fucking house. So just shut up and let me tell you the story of how I found out I had an admirer...

It was a dark and stormy night...nah, I'm just fucking with you. It was late in the evening; a Saturday, about seven, if I'm not mistaken. I was off call from the hospital, so I was at home lounging in the nude. I was bored out of my fucking mind. I mean, this wasn't normal boredom...this was mind-numbing boredom, and I hated it. If there's one thing I hate more than wearing clothes, it's having nothing to do. So I got up and padded around the penthouse cleaning up shit that was spotless, doing laundry (which I don't have to do very often for obvious reasons), and basically piss-pedaling around. Then out of nowhere, my Spidey senses started tingling; someone was watching me.

Don't get me wrong; I wasn't apprehensive because I was butt-ass naked. I don't care who sees me. I know I look damn good. No, I was freaking out because I lived on the  _fiftieth_  floor. Who the hell could be watching me from this height? I turned around slowly towards the direction of the sensation. I smirked. Apparently, I had a new neighbor, who also happened to be the newest doctor at Karakura General Hospital.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, M.D., Ph.D, Psy.D, S.E.X. (haha, just kidding), was the new head cardiovascular surgeon. He'd been transferred to Karakura from Tokyo after the previous head heart surgeon, Gin Ichimaru, suffered a mental breakdown. In retrospect, anyone could've seen that coming. Nobody fucking smiles that much. But anyway, back to me. Being the director of the hospital, I was in charge of Grimmjow's transfer and his interview.

Okay, I'm a homosexual, all day everyday. I'm not dancing around with a fucking rainbow flag or anything, but when I saw this specimen, I had one single solitary thought:

_Fuck me._

Yes. I wanted Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to rip my accursed clothes off, throw me on my desk and pound me into oblivion. But who wouldn't? The man was absolutely  _gorgeous_. He was tall, tanned, and all muscle. He sported a cocky, feral grin on his face that caused his radiant ocean blue eyes to sparkle. The most shocking thing about him though was his hair; he had cotton candy blue hair that I was sure was natural due to his eyebrows and long eyelashes being the same color.

Umhmm...I'd tap that. Like a motherfucking bass drum.

So imagine my surprise when I find that the man of my (wet) dreams is my new next door neighbor. Oh, and he's also staring at my naked ass. Embarrassed? No. Aroused? Slightly. Pissed? Quite. Oh yeah sure, I liked the guy, but that's beside the point. I know I don't have curtains and I'd expect a casual glance, but the guy was looking at me like I was doing something wrong. It's my goddamn house! If I want to be naked and not waste money that I do have on fucking curtains, that's my business. I'll be damned if I get judged for being naked in my own fucking house.

I turned fully towards the window and his gaze. I was going to have some major fun.

It started with a chair. I pulled it from my dinette set and sat down in it. Grimmjow was obviously confused, but he'd catch on, just like I'm sure you are now. I realized what I was doing would work better if I had music, so I grabbed the stereo remote from my coffee table and pressed the shuffle button. Think of the dirtiest song you've ever heard...yeah, that's what was playing. I felt the soft beat thrum through my limbs as I rolled my hips in the most enticing manner possible. Grimmjow's eyes almost popped out of his head, but he didn't look like he was going to move from the spot he was standing in. Alright, next action.

I then teasingly put two of my fingers in my mouth. I think I spent the entire first verse slicking them with my saliva and I don't think Grimmjow blinked once. I would know; my eyes were trained on his the entire time. His electrifyingly blue eyes were glazed with lust and I gave myself a metaphorical bro-fist. I am so hot. Okay, time for phase two. I pulled my fingers out of my mouth slowly.

The chorus started as I drug my slick fingers across my already perk nipples. I keep it pretty cool in the penthouse since I tend to get hot easily (pun intended). Grimmjow's eyes followed my every movement as I continued downward towards my erect penis. Using the slippery digits as lubrication, I started to stroke myself. By this time, Grimmjow was  _salivating_.

I continued my ministrations throughout the second verse. I smirked when I noticed Grimmjow's obvious arousal. Time to take it to a whole 'nother level. I lifted my other hand to my mouth, drenching three of my fingers with saliva. I'm pretty sure Grimmjow's jaw dropped to the floor when I started to probe my own entrance with one of the dripping appendages. His eyes were wide and had darkened with lust. Oh, God was this man not the sexiest thing on the planet? Hell yes he was.

I added a second finger as I continued to stroke myself. I was starting to wonder if Grimmjow was a statue, because he hadn't moved at all. He just stood there, slack-jawed and buck-eyed. The only indication that he was still alive was that his eyes continued to follow my every movement. The third finger went in almost effortlessly as I essentially prepared myself. I closed my eyes, imagining that it was the throbbing member of my sexy next door voyeur filling me up. Oh the thought. Just the thought of Grimmjow on top of me, pounding me mercilessly...plus I'd just hit my prostate.

Yep. I came. Hard.

When I finally opened my eyes again, Grimmjow was standing in the same spot, watching me. I smiled and stood up. I pulled the chair back into the dining area, got a towel from the linen closet and cleaned up. When I was done, I turned back towards the window. Grimmjow was looking at me like a predator ready to attack at any moment. I soaked that shit up like gravy in a buttermilk biscuit. He so wants me. I winked and blew him a kiss. His lips parted into that sexy as all hell feral grin.

_Yep_ , I thought.  _He's going to eat me_.

* * *

I continued my fun the next day. Oh, don't be nasty. I have to wear clothes when I'm at work. No, by fun, I mean I acted like nothing happened at all. And I could tell it pissed Grimmjow off to no end. I had to work so hard to keep a straight face when I caught him ogling me in my perif. He was so whipped and we hadn't even spoken since his interview.

"Hey, Kurosaki!" he called. I turned around, scowl in place; though inwardly, I was giddy at the way my name rolled off his tongue.

"I think you mean Director Kurosaki," I hissed. He looked shocked for a moment, and then his usual shit eating grin spread across his face. I suppressed the shiver that dared to inch its way down my spine and kept my scowl in place.

"Oh, do forgive me,  _Director Kurosaki_." Did he just  _purr_  my fucking name? Christ. "I was just wondering if I could have a minute of your precious time?"

"Is there something you need, Doctor Jaegerjaquez?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"I need to know just what the fuck that little sex show of yours was supposed to be," he growled. It took every muscle in my body to deepen my scowl instead of bursting with laughter.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd watch your mouth, Doctor. And I have no idea what you're talking about," I calmly said, turning to walk down the hall. Three...two...one...he gripped my wrist tightly.

"I have a very vivid imagination, Director, but there's no way I could've dreamed that. Now tell me what the fuck happened." I just stared at him with a bored expression. Then I wrestled my wrist from his grasp.

"I'd be grateful if you'd learn the definition of personal space, Doctor Jaegerjaquez." He looked to be genuinely questioning whether he'd hallucinated the whole thing, and I was seriously about to blow up from trying to maintain my blasé façade. "I told you I don't know what you are talking about, so I would appreciate it if you'd quit interrogating me and return to your post."

Grimmjow glared at me but did as he was told. Umm, submission. Turns me on like a fucking light switch. I grinned lecherously as I openly ogled his ass as he walked away. Delicious.

* * *

The next week or so went the same way. I would put on a live sex show, Grimmjow would watch, and the next day, I would pretend like the mere sight of the man made me itch. Alright, I have to admit it. I can deny it no longer.

I, Ichigo Kurosaki, M.D., am a manipulative, sadistic bastard.

I always knew I had a sadistic streak, but the manipulation is where I really got my twitch. It gave me massive wood to fuck with people's heads. And I was damn good at it. Grimmjow was convinced he was going insane, and I was loving every minute of his torture. So I'm a sadist. Fucking sue me, but the shit is funny as hell.

He was gorgeous, and he wasn't stupid. He'd figure out that I was fucking with him eventually and he'd probably fuck my shit up, but I didn't care. Guess I'm a bit of a masochist too. But none of the whole whips and beatings and shit like that. I'm more of a 'bite me, scratch me, lick it better' masochist. So in a way, I guess I was testing his dominance. Seeing how long it would be before he cracked and tried to either kick my ass or fuck me into a comatose state. I was hoping for the latter, but the former would be okay too. Hmm, maybe I am a beatings kind of masochist. My musings were interrupted by my doorbell.

I rose from my position on my couch and strolled to the door. And hell yes I was wearing my birthday suit, thank you very much. I swung the door open without bothering to look through the peephole.

"I knew it! I knew I wasn't fucking crazy!" Grimmjow yelled, pointing at my nude form. I smirked.

"How bold of you to enter my domain,  _Grimmjow_." I purred the other's name. He stared at me for a few seconds. Then he glared.

"I don't like how you're fucking around with my head," he growled.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked, innocently. I almost started to laugh, but suddenly, all the air was knocked out of my lungs as I was pushed forcefully into the wall with my wrists above my head in a death grip.

"Don't play fucking innocent. You keep giving me all these little shows and then act like you don't like me. Well, I know what you want and I want the same thing, so if you don't give it to me right now, I'm going to take it."

I couldn't help myself. My exposed cock twitched slightly at the threat. And Grimmjow noticed too. His eyes darkened as he held my wrists above my head with his left hand while his right hand slid down my side.

"I'm going to rip you apart," he snarled. God, I'm in heaven.

I winced as his surprisingly sharp fingernails dug into my side. Is he fucking  _scratching_  me? Sweet Jesus, yes!

"Gr-Grimmjow..." I moaned. God, I'm such a masochistic slut. Proud of myself. My breath hitched as I felt Grimmjow's hot breath on my ear.

"You better remember my name like your fucking life depends on it, you little slut." He drug his nails up my side and I cried out in pure masochistic ecstasy. "You like that?" I nodded my head. "Say it." He dug his nails in further.

"I like it, Grimmjow," I whined. It was completely emasculate, but there was no way that I could possibly care less.

Wait one goddamned minute. I'm supposed to be in control of this shit. I'm supposed to be fucking with his head and getting him all riled up. How the hell did he turn the tables on me so fast? This is my damn story.

"I want you so bad," he husked. I smirked.

"I know," I said, cheekily. His eyes raked over my body, lingering on the angry scratches his fingernails left on my side. "How about I give you a live show?" He smiled.  _Got'cha_. Alright, now I'm back in control.

I took his hand and led him into the living room. I pulled a chair from the dining room; the same chair I used the first time to be exact, and he sat in it. I bit my lip as I undid his belt. I bet you think I'm about to suck him off, right? Nah. Least not yet.

I took the belt, and quick as The Flash, his arms were restrained behind his back. He struggled against his newfound binds.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled. I just grinned lasciviously.

"Just making sure you don't interrupt the show, Doctor." I grabbed the stereo remote and hit play. Song of the day:  _Madness_  by Muse.

I think I was a stripper in a past life. Maybe that's why I like being naked so much. I swayed my slim hips to the slow beat of the song. Grimmjow smiled as my hands traveled across the contours of my chest and abdomen.

"What would you like me to do, Doctor?" I asked, sensually.

"I want you to untie me," he said. I brought my finger to my mouth as if I was pondering.

"Sorry, but if I untie you, you'll want to touch me. And you're not allowed to touch me anymore today," I said, matter-of-factly. "But anything else you want, I'll make sure to do."

"Kiss me," he commanded.

"As you request, Doctor."

I straddled his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing our lips together in a heated kiss. The head of my cock brushed against Grimmjow's clothed abdomen. He tugged at the binds, and groaned into the kiss. I smiled, enjoying my dominance over him. After a minute or so, I pulled away from him.

"What would you like me to do next, Doctor?" I asked, leaning down to nibble on his neck.

"Suck me." Alright. Now I'm going to suck him off.

"As you request, Doctor," I said, sliding down to my knees. Unbuttoning his slacks, and slowly - tantalizingly - unzipping them, I trained my eyes on his. I wanted - no, needed - to see his reaction when I finally touched him. I reached inside his boxer briefs and pulled out his glorious erection. It was beautiful, standing at full attention with precum leaking from the tip. I eased my tongue out of my mouth, going as slowly as I could, never taking my eyes off of his, and gave one languorous lick to the head.

"Shit..." Grimmjow cursed. I made an audible slurping noise as I cleaned the precum from his dick. He exhaled deeply when I enclosed my mouth completely around it. "Fuck, Ichi..." I stopped my ministrations and looked at him reproachfully.

"That's Director Kurosaki, to you," I said. He looked confused for a second, and then he smiled.

"I'm sorry, Director Kurosaki. Continue," he said. I shook my head.

"You have to be punished now, Doctor." I stood up in front of him. He looked absolutely helpless and painfully aroused. I loved every second of it. I raised my finger to my chin in pensivity. "Now, how will I retribute your insubordination? I know! I'll continue your blow job." He shook his head as if I wasn't making any sense. Shut up, Grimmjow, I know exactly what I'm doing.

Returning to my knees, I continued my slow torturous assault on his member. He let out some of the sexiest groans I'd ever heard in my life. He cursed loudly as I fondled his balls with one hand and stroked the part of his dick that wasn't in my mouth with the other.

"Have you ever tasted yourself, Doctor?" I asked, separating myself from my meal. Grimmjow shook his head. "Use your words, Doctor."

"No, I haven't, Director," he answered. Good, he was catching on. I knew he wasn't stupid.

"I guess there's a first time for everything," I said, slyly. I went back to my teasing. His length was thoroughly coated with my saliva, and as I sped up my sucking motions, Grimmjow's breathing sped up as well. My tongue danced around the underside of it as I gave a light squeeze to his balls.

"Fuck!" he hollered as his warm semen squirted into my mouth. I held it in my mouth and stood. His mouth was still open as he tried to steady his breathing and I took this as an opportunity to exact my punishment for his earlier infringement. Latching my mouth onto his, I spat his own semen into his mouth. When he tried to spit it out, I put both my hands over his mouth to stop him.

"Oh, no, Doctor. You have to accept your punishment," I said, grinning maniacally. He glared at me, but I felt him swallow. "Good, Doctor. Now you get your reward."

I reached behind him and untied the belt. Almost instantaneously, his mouth fastened to mine and his hands were all over me. I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. I tried my best to hold back my smile as I led him around the couch. The kiss was sloppy and sexy and I almost felt bad for what I was about to do. Almost.

Before Grimmjow even noticed, we were back at my front door. I broke away from his lips and he immediately attacked my neck. I moaned loudly as I opened the door. How he didn't notice what I was doing still evades me to this day.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Doctor?" I asked, breathlessly. I licked his ear and blew my breath on it. He shuddered.

"Yes, Director," he said. I smiled.

"I'm glad. Goodbye, Doctor." With that, I pushed him out into the hallway and closed and locked the door laughing my head off the entire time.

* * *

The next day, Grimmjow was absolutely livid. I didn't care. I found out that my crazy next door neighbor, Rangiku Matsumoto, saw him in the hallway. Turns out, he was so stunned that I'd essentially kicked him out of my apartment that he ended up just standing in front of my door. He was also so stunned that he forgot that I hadn't tucked in his meat 'n' two veg. Needless to say he was nearly raped by Boobzilla, and she told me all about it. He was less than happy with me, and I only made it worse when I continued to act like I loathed his very existence.

I was sitting in my office on a conference call with Byakuya Kuchiki, the director of the hospital in Tokyo. I swear that guy had the largest metaphorical dick in his ass in the history of mankind. I swear I'd kill him if he wasn't so fucking hot. He was bitching at me because apparently, it was all my fault that my last head cardiovascular surgeon went 6's & 7's and I had to take away the best heart surgeon in Tokyo for my little rinky-dink shack of a hospital. What a cunt. I looked up from my iPhone where I'd been playing Angry Birds when I heard a knock on my door. Praise Jesus!

"I'm sorry, Director, I'm gonna have to call you back," I said, swiftly hanging up before he could respond. I swore that I'd blow whoever came through that door for saving me from that conversation. "You may enter."

The door opened and Grimmjow casually strolled in. What a surprise.

"Is there something you need, Doctor Jaegerjaquez?" I asked, noncommittally. He grinned lewdly.

"Yeah. My dick in your tight little ass," he responded. My mouth dropped open at the bold statement. I audibly gulped when he locked the door. "Don't think you can act dumb after what you did yesterday."

He stalked towards my desk and towered above me. I have to admit, I was a little bit frightened by the way he looked at me.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

"I think you know exactly what I mean, Director. And now it's time for your punishment," he answered. Hmm, talk about déjà vu.

I held my breath as Grimmjow reached into his pocket.  _Please don't let it be a dildo, please don't let it be a dildo._  I let out the breath I was holding when he pulled out a length of rope. Wait. The fuck did he get rope?!

"Don't get too comfortable, Director," he said. He brushed his arm over the desk effectively pushing everything on it to the floor.

"What the fuck, man?" I yelled as my laptop crashed to the floor. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I really do admire your work ethic, Director, but do you really think that laptop matters to me right now?"

Pulling me from my chair by my tie, he crashed our lips together roughly. I mewled into the kiss playing right into his hands. I could almost hear his smirk when I whined when he pulled away. In one flick of the wrist, he'd removed my tie. I watched intently as his fingers danced down the buttons of my shirt.

"Grimmjow, we're at the hospital..." I said, shuddering as his rough hands glided over the scratches he'd given me the day before. He looked at me with lust-glazed eyes.

"That's Doctor Jaegerjaquez until I say otherwise," he said. I cried out when he wrenched me around and restrained my arms behind my back. He licked a trail from my shoulder to my ear and nibbled on the lobe. "And I don't care."

Suddenly, I felt something rough being wrapped around my arms just above my wrists. Grimmjow had thrown me onto the desk before I had a chance to ask him just what the fuck he was doing. He grabbed my tie and put it into my mouth, successfully silencing me until he wanted me to talk again. I watched helplessly as he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He set it down on my desk and turned my body so that my legs draped over the side of it.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?" he purred. All the snarky remarks that formed in my head were cut off by the necktie in my mouth. He unbuckled my belt and proceeded to remove my pants. I struggled fruitlessly against the binds as he slowly inched my boxers off. "Simply magnificent." He gazed at my dick as if it were a work of art. It is pretty good looking if I do say so myself. Why do you think I walk around naked all the time?

I was itching for him to touch it, but I was pretty sure he wouldn't. I mean, I'd know, seeing as I'm a sadistic bastard. Instead of touching my dick, he started to place open mouthed kisses all over me. Hmm, I guess that works too. Once he came to the junction where my neck and shoulder met, he bit down harshly. He  _bit_  me. Swing low, sweet chariot,  _he bit me_. I think I died of a little heart attack. Just a minimal death, nothing major.

His rough tongue brushed over the bite sensuously. My moans were muffled by the tie, but that didn't make them any less emasculate. Where the hell had my masculinity gone?

His sinful mouth coasted down to my nipples, lightly nipping at the left one while his fingers twisted at the other one. I arched into his touch, not caring that almost my entire body weight was pushed onto my arms, causing them to twist in a strange direction underneath me.

He slid his tongue along the contours of my abs and dipped it into my navel. I wanted to scream, but it'd be pointless. By this time, I was so fucking hard that it hurt. I'd murder the fucking  _Pope_  if he'd just lick my dick once.

"It would appear that you're slightly aroused, Director," Grimmjow stated nonchalantly.

_Slightly? Slightly? If you don't wrap your mouth around this dick, I'll fucking castrate you!_  Is what I would have said if I could speak. Instead, I settled for glaring at him.

"Oh, don't look at me that way. You know what, I don't mind. You look cute when you're irritated." My glare faltered slightly when his fingers grazed across my erection. He leaned down towards my face until our noses touched. "I'm going to ruin you."

I never thought I'd cum from a sentence. But there's a first time for everything, I guess. Grimmjow chuckled as my cum coated his hand. Is this motherfucker  _laughing_  at me? Is Ichigo Kurosaki gonna have to smack a bitch? Oh that's right, I can't. This cunt bitch tied me up!

"I guess this won't be as hard as I thought it'd be," Grimmjow stated matter-of-factly. Oh, as soon as he unties me, I'm gonna break my foot off in his ass!

Grimmjow reached behind my head and untied my tie, pulling it from my mouth. Just as I was about to barrage him with expletives, he kissed me roughly biting at my lower lip in the process. Oh God, or some other deity that may or may not exist, this man is going to be the death of me...

"Have you ever tasted yourself, Director?" he asked, an evil glint in his eye. Seriously, I think I've had enough déjà vu to last a lifetime in this short span of time. I didn't respond. "Please use your words, Director."

"No I haven't, Doctor Jaegerjaquez," I hissed through clenched teeth. I tried to use the Force to make Grimmjow dead with my mind as he brought his cum-coated hand to my mouth. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Alright, you've made quite a mess, Director. The sooner you accept your punishment, the sooner you get your reward," he said. Fuck it. My masculinity and my pride are already gone. Why don't I just chuck my dignity right along with them?

I slowly brought my tongue out and swiped it over his fingers lightly. Damn, I don't taste half bad. Grimmjow watched as I continued to lick his hand clean. His shit eating grin only served to rekindle my erection. Once his hand was clean, he pulled me up from my position on the desk and sat down in my chair.

I just noticed something...this asshole made me cum with a fucking sentence...and he's still fully dressed! Fuck him! And not in the good way!

I sat on the desk giving him a death glare. He just watched me for a second, boorish grin in place.

"You're the most aggressive uke I've ever dealt with, Director Kurosaki." he said, as if he'd just discovered fire. What a douche.

"Yeah, well, you're the most annoying seme I've ever dealt with, Doctor Jaegerjaquez." I responded, crassly. "Untie me."

"You're in no position to make demands, Director. On your knees, please." he said. I continued to glower at him as I descended to my knees in front of him. I watched him as he unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. "You know, I'm not afraid to admit that yours was the best blow job I've ever had."

"Aw, I am just so fucking flattered." I said, sarcastically. He just snickered.

"Hop to it, sweet cheeks." he said. My jaw dropped to the floor. The fucking nerve! He's lucky I didn't bite his fucking dick off!

I brought my lips to the head of his throbbing member and gave a circular lick. He groaned carnally, and I felt my own erection twinge. I pulled more in and let my teeth scrape it gently.

"Fuck..."

"This would be so much easier if I could use my hands, Doctor," I said, using my uke eyes. He bit his lip as he looked down on me. Then he reached around me and I felt the restraints loosen. I brought my arms forward and flexed them a bit so the feeling would come back in them. Then I returned to his joystick. He sucked in a breath as I engulfed his manhood with my mouth and let my tongue swirl around it. I reached up to brace myself on the sides of the chair and took in more and more until silky strands of blue tickled my nose. I never had much of a gag reflex, so that's why I was so good at blow jobs. Once I felt the head pressing on my throat, I made a motion as if I was trying to clear it.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed, gripping my hair painfully. "Do that again." I smirked around the mouthful and slid it out of my mouth.

"Say please," I demanded, cheekily. He glared.

"Please, Director," he said. I slid his dick back in my mouth effortlessly and cleared my throat. "Motherfucker!" I would've laughed if my mouth wasn't full of penis. I continued to deepthroat him. Suddenly, Grimmjow pulled me off of him with an audible pop. I looked at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. Just that I want to be balls deep in that tight ass of yours when I cum." Dayum! Could he get any sexier? "Now, I want to see you prepare yourself up close and personal, Director." he said, gesturing towards the lube that was still on my desk.

"As you request, Doctor." I said, grabbing the bottle and plopping down on the desk. I popped the cap open and doused three of my fingers; spreading my legs, I prodded my entrance with the first one. Grimmjow took my prep time to finally remove his clothes. By the time I was ready to add my second finger, he was standing before me in all his naked glory. Let me tell you, that damn white coat did not do this Herculean man justice at all.

He leaned towards me and kissed me as I put in my third finger and gave them a twist. My cock twitched slightly and I mewled into the kiss as I grazed my prostate. Suddenly, Grimmjow yanked my fingers out of my ass and brought them to his dick.

"You might want to add a little of that to this, because I'm gonna pound you like there's no tomorrow in the next second." I smirked and glissaded my fingers along his shaft pausing at the head to mix in the precum as more lubrication. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his tip tease my quivering hole. I wiggled my hips trying to slip it in, but it seemed he wanted to continue being a douchebag. "Tell me what you want, Director Kurosaki."

"I want you inside me, Doctor Jaegerjaquez." I said, breathlessly.

"Yes, Director." he responded before snapping his hips forward filling me in one thrust. I screamed in ecstasy as the pain and pleasure mixed together in an erotic cocktail (see what I did there?). He didn't pause to allow me to adjust, but I probably would've junk punched him for stopping. My breaths came sporadically as he thrusted continuously. I wanted more though.

"Harder, Doctor," I moaned. He pushed me onto my back.

"Yes, Director." he said, bringing my legs to rest on his shoulders. The new angle caused my prostate to be the direct martyr of each of his sensual attacks.

"Oh, fuck yes!"

"You like that, Director?" he asked. My eyes were half-mast as I watched his muscles flex with each thrust.

"I like it, Doctor. Please, faster." I breathed.

"Yes, Director," he said, quickening his pace. He leaned over me, placing his hands on either side of me on the desk. I brought my arms up and wrapped them around him, pulling him into a searing kiss. The action caused my prostate to take a direct hit and I bit Grimmjow's lip instead of moaning. "Fuck!"

The sounds of groans and skin slapping together filled the room as Grimmjow took my tight little asshole prisoner. Grimmjow reached between us and stroked my throbbing erection. I screeched in a very unmanly fashion and drug my nails down his back.

"Shit! That hurt, goddamn it!" he cursed, but didn't stop his thrusts. I would've laughed if my brain wasn't completely turned to goo from the thorough fucking he was giving me.

"Please, Doctor. Make me cum," I whined, huskily. Seriously, I might just sprout a fucking vagina.

"Yes, Director," he said, hurrying his thrusts and his stimulation of my member.

"Oh, fuck, shit, damn, cunt, bitch, goddamned, motherfucking, bastard!" I cursed loudly as the double stimulation threatened my life from sensory overload.

"Ooh, language, Director," Grimmjow teased, though from the way his member throbbed inside me, I could tell he was close too. "Say my name,  _Ichigo_."

That did it.

"Oh, fuck, GRIMMJOW!" I screamed his name as a torrent of semen ejected from my dick. He gave a few more hard thrusts before my name tore from his lips and I felt his warm seed being pumped into me. He pulled out and lowered my legs from his shoulders. He dropped to his knees between my legs, panting. When he finally caught his breath, he sat down on the desk next to the pile of satiated goo that used to be me. We were quiet for a while and then he spoke.

"You know, I just realized that I just fucked you and I know next to nothing about you." he said. I looked at him, completely uninterested. It wasn't exactly a 'pillow talk' situation. "All I know is that you're the youngest director of this hospital ever, your name means 'strawberry', and you like to stroll around your house fanny-slap naked."

"That's not what my name means, assdick." I said. There was no bite behind the words. I was just too requited for that.

"Alright, how about I take you out on an actual date and you tell me about you, and I'll tell you about me?" he said. I sat up and danced my fingers across the fierce scratches I'd left on his back.

"You swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the  _naked_  truth, so help you God?" I asked, sensually.

I laid back down on the desk, and he climbed on top of me and pulled me in for a searing kiss.

"So help me God." he purred.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was "The Naked Truth"...I know, it's a little crazy, but I had so much fun writing it! It's easily my favorite thing I've ever written...this story is my baby:')...Please review and tell me what you thought of it...Once again, thanks Daxy and Grimm-chan...you two are the very best, and I luhh yhu like a phat khidd luhhs snacky cakes! Alright, now I'm off to have some celebratory pie!...
> 
> *Sidenote: There's going to be a sequel to this story...the sequel will be called "So Help Me God" and it will be from Grimmjow's point of view...thanks for reading:)*


End file.
